ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ren X Jr. King/Apology
About *Apology to Sci. He was feeling sad on chat and I think I made things worse in PC. Took me 35 minutes to write this. *This rap battle starts a split moment after 11 seconds into the soundtrack. *OH AND LISTEN TO THE SOUNDTRACK THIS TIME! Rap Life sucks, why run, when by gun, your wife's gunned? Bye son, my life's done, I'm dumb, what I've done- to my love. Why run? Man I'm stunned, guess life won... Is Sci sunk? Well Sci fuck, I've run, had lied once. Lions, in Sci's lungs, breathed life once, but why run? Knife stuck, white blood, still rifles...and my gun? Five bucks, not enough, to strive on, I'll die young, Life one? Fight luck? Why run? Just try once? People these days only like Ren, for the shit, that he, does! Endless war with life waiting 'til I, get to spit, that we, won! I had to get through my sadness, and you do too! I can't stand to see life play with you, like a voodoo too! I've got more ego than Chuck Norris, just haven't been feelin' okay, I can't even manage to be able, to properly do roleplay, I don't always believe in First World Problems, but whenever I do, I find it quite interesting, that you complain, there are worse than you, But this is depression, we're talking about, but I guess that's alright, Actually no, it's not okay, we all get it, we've got to pick up a fight! Too many I's, not enough ears, ain't just for Sci, but all my peers, Ocean of problems, crewmates are sobbin', life bites, but you steer! Therapy is very deep, but the burn will still return, But the burn will leave concern, from the burn you still can learn, But the burn will stay and burn, it laughs at you your face is stern, Fuck the burn I'll cool it off, let's all just fight the burn with burn, Is life standing on your shoulders? Keep Going, God Damnit! I cry as I write these lyrics, but, Keep Going, God Damnit! Can a hammer slam her wham her and burn a can of depression, Class is never dismissed, but you can always learn a lesson, Class is never finished, until you get higlighted by the bullet point, Damnit man just slam it wham it and just start moving your joints, You feeling kinda down? Well Keep Going, God Damnit, Sorry if I hurt your feelings on chat Sci. But Keep Going, God Damnit! We've all heard this talk, about never giving up, But if we don't understand, in reality life has won, Guys don't take me for a critic, I ain't calling life a demon, It has a few good things, like relaxation and letting go of your sea men, To swim through your ocean of problems, as if it is never even there, Don't treat life like a hard challenge, treat it like a little dare, I'm pretty sure you get the point, I'm pretty sure you don't, I'm pretty sure this will help you out, I'm pretty sure it won't... Keep going, god damnit, slow and steady beats the race, No need to hide in your shell, you're going at a pretty good pace, I can't talk much, I'm pretty sad myself, But when life brings you down, don't just say "Oh well", I don't have much left to say, this is pretty awkward, This was just a reminder no strings attached, unlike Peter Parker, My ego serves well, I compared it to Chuck Norris, So give me just a moment, as I return back to the chorus, Is life standing on your shoulders? Keep Going, God Damnit! I cry as I write these lyrics, but, Keep Going, God Damnit! Can a hammer slam her wham her and burn a can of depression, Class is never dismissed, but you can always learn a lesson, Class is never finished, until you get higlighted by the bullet point, Damnit man just slam it wham it and just start moving your joints, You feeling kinda down? Well Keep Going, God Damnit, Sorry if I hurt your feelings on chat Sci. But Keep Going, God Damnit! Life sucks, why run, when by gun, your wife's gunned? Bye son, my life's done, I'm dumb, what I've done- to my love. Why run? Man I'm stunned, guess life won... Is Sci sunk? Well Sci fuck, I've run, had lied once. Lions, in Sci's lungs, breathed life once, but why run? Knife stuck, white blood, still rifles...and my gun? Five bucks, not enough, to strive on, I'll die young, Life one? Fight luck? Why run? Just try once? You may be on life one, but it's about time you get a boost, Don't try to screw around with luck, you have for work for what you do, You've got to run so you make it, to the end don't break a leg, Tell me you can't keep going, I'll tell you to shutup, Meg! This is coming from Ren, AKA Luke, Don't ever let your past, determine what you're coming to, I can't think of a good way, to end this apology, 3 names but still Ren, you guys mean alot to me... Category:Blog posts